


Under Your Hood

by EllieWrites



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fingering, I am in l o v e with this mechanic let me live, Light Choking, Mild Overstimulation, a droplet of spit play i guesss? idk its not really active but its there, a smidge of daddy kink because I simply cannot help myself, cocky Kazuichi Soda, did i mention hes your boss in this? cause he's your boss in this, ever wanted to fuck in an autobody shop? i got you, i promise i will eventually write something that isnt danganronpa but not today, its pretty cool, kazuichi has big dick energy you cant tell me he doesnt, light slapping, we gonna ignore that he is canonically stinky, yall are gonna fuck on the hood of a car, you get kabedoned against a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWrites/pseuds/EllieWrites
Summary: You find your boss ridiculously attractive,Finding out he feels the same way is the ride of your life
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Under Your Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you all enjoy reading it 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment requests or suggestions :)

Working for your crush was a lot harder than what you had previously assumed. Especially considering you worked the night shift with him being the only team member there until close. And while most people wouldn’t see a mechanic shop as the place for romantic encounters, it did absolutely nothing to stop your mind from wandering frequently; a little too frequently as it seemed that Kazuichi was starting to catch on to it. Your work wasn’t really suffering it was just taking you a little longer to get it done; there was nothing wrong with that, you were still the second most capable on the team only second to Kazuichi himself. That was exactly where the crush had started if you were honest; having to be under a car together so you can be properly trained on mechanics was enough to get anyone to see how attractive he really was. 

“If your going to daydream at least close the hood of the car before you hurt yourself.”

The sound of Kazuichi’s voice pulled you out of your daze, your head shaking back and forth as you remembered that you were, in fact, on the clock at work; elbow deep in an engine no less. Ignoring the teasing tone in his voice you looked at him, putting a hand on your hip.

“Says the guy who’s been walking around aimlessly for the last half hour while his projects get cold and lonely waiting for him.” 

A look came over his face and you almost thought that you were in trouble with your boss; which was a completely rare occurrence. Only for him to start laughing. 

“I knew you were watching me, is that why you can’t concentrate on doing your job?”

The way he waggled his eyebrows at you was jokingly suggestive, it made you internally groan, you really had to start getting more control over your crush on Kazuichi; he was your boss for fucks’ sake. Deciding to tease him just as much as he was unwillingly teasing you, you replied;

“In your dreams maybe.”

He slung an arm over your shoulder, eyes locking with yours for a moment.

“Wouldn’t you like to know (y/n)?”

Your heart jumped into your chest, a blush rising to your cheeks as he walked away. Sighing and willing away the millions of questions that flooded your brain, you opened the hood of the car once more and groaned; your daydreaming made an extra hour of work from a simple mistake. Fixing it wouldn’t be an issue besides the fact that Kaziuchi was directly across from you, body perfectly wedged under a car. The rest of the night went by in smooth silence, save for the small radio that was kept in the small office of the body shop. It wasn’t until close that he spoke to you again, you had just finished locking your various tool boxes for the night when he came up behind you without you noticing his voice making you jump as he spoke.

“I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

Gasping, you spun around, putting a hand over your heart. 

“Jesus Kaz! Don’t scare me like that! Of course I’ll be here, you know I wouldn’t skip out on you like that.”

He started walking closer, the backs of your legs hitting the front of the car in your station, his arms loosely caging you in. Kazuichi’s face was dangerously close, nose almost touching yours, voice lower and deeper than normal;

“Good girl (y/n), I know you wouldn’t disappoint me like that.”

As soon as it started it seemed it was over, the entire exchange having happened in a blink of an eye. You almost didn’t believe it had happened at all until you had to pull yourself off the hood of the car, heart thumping nearly out of your chest, to lock up and go home for the night. You spent the entirety of the drive back to your apartment in shock, your body moving in auto-pilot to get you home safely, still stuck on the way he spoke to you; and much more importantly, how close he got to you. It was mind-boggling to you that one of the things that you had fantasized about for an embarrassing amount of time had actually happened; though it wasn’t to the same extent as your daydreams. It was more than enough to make your nightly routine go much faster than normal. ‘Did he feel the same way as you?’, your brain was unhelpfully supplying scenarios of your deepest thoughts about him while you were trying to sleep; eyes unable to close without being able to see a shock of bright pink hair, and a sharp-edged smile that was burnt into your eyes and brain. Your phone pinged around 1:30 am, you took one look at the name that popped up; Kaz. Opening the message with a groan, understanding fully that you definitely weren’t going to sleep now. But you also couldn’t bring yourself to respond to the message, instead staring at it in an odd mix of infatuation and confusion. After months of your crush slowly building, in a way that was so obvious that there was no way Kazuichi didn’t know how you felt, for him to suddenly reciprocate was almost too good to be true. The idea that it was all one big attempt of a joke crossed your mind, though you tried to ignore it, but even then it didn’t seem right. There was a certain amount of sincerity in his eyes as he pinned you to the car, and in the way he playfully teased you. Not to mention the fact that he only seemed to work when you did, your shifts magically aligned 99% of the time. It was either completely coincidental or absolutely purposeful, and there was no way to figure out which was the truth without risking your feelings; and you quite honestly couldn’t do that. The mere idea of being rejected by Kazuichi was something that you couldn’t bare, you knew that much, you’d have to wait to see how he would respond; and secretly hope that it wasn’t a one-time occurrence. Your brain kept spinning with scenarios and what if’s for who knows how long until you couldn’t take it anymore. With a loud sigh, you climbed out of bed, knowing that sleep wasn’t coming anyways. Walking to the kitchen, you started the coffee maker, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes; not at all noticing the newest notification on your phone. Picking up your phone you saw a text from your coworker asking you to cover their shift because they were sick, you quickly agreed; wanting the time to get actual work done before Kazuichi came in and became the Ultimate Distraction. The only issue was that it was 7:45 and you had to be in at 8:00. With speed you didn’t know you had, you threw your clothes on and jumped back into the car. Barely making it in time, you ran to the breakroom to clock in, your body colliding with another person’s; looking up to see pink hair you internally screamed again. Why the hell was he here so early, before you could think or say anything he was talking, voice a little deeper than normal; he must’ve just gotten up 

“(Y/n), if you wanted to touch me that badly all you had to do was ask, no need to play klutz on my account.”

His rough hands gripped your arms gently, helping to steady you on your feet, a bright smile plastered on his face as he stared you down. 

“What are you doing here so early?”

You cleared your voice after speaking, trying your best not to blush; did this man always stand this close to you, or was it just your tired brain making more out of things than normal. 

“I could ask you the same thing, you’re more than a couple hours early.”

You explained that you were covering a shift, and clocked in, watching his eyes watch your movements closely. There was something hungry in his gaze as he took you in. Choosing to ignore it in favor of attempting to get some work done, you walked over and started to unlock your toolboxes, popping the hood on the car you were working on and turning on your shop light. The radio started up a few minutes later, some almost forgotten hairmetal band thrumming through the body shop. Kaz stayed out of eyesight long enough for you to finish you work, you couldn’t tell if that was a blessing or a curse. When you turned around, wiping sweat off your forehead, you saw Kazuichi leaning against the side of a car in his bay, eyes locked on your body. It was a siren call you could no longer fight, your body moving on its own to where he was standing heart beating fast. 

“W-whatcha doing Kaz?”

He smirked at you, quirking one finger in a motion to come even closer than you already were. 

“Waiting for you to notice that we’re the only ones in here right now because I’ve closed the shop for the day.”

There was a moment of confusion that was quickly overshadowed by the feeling of his lips press to yours. He turned his body and started backing you up, your legs pressing into the hood of the car, only breaking the kiss to look you fully in the face; an adorably sincere look filling his eyes.

“Are you okay with going farther? It’s more than okay if you’re not I just want to know where you’re at.”

You shook your head yes and gave wholehearted verbal consent, his mouth immediately smashing into yours once more in a deliciously messy kiss, Kazuichi’s warm hands sliding down to hike your legs up. Wrapping them around his waist with an ease that made you blush, his mouth moved from yours to your neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin there. As much as you tried to keep composed you couldn’t help the small moans of pleasure that were leaving your lips in an embarrassingly large amount. It seemed as though your noises only spurred him on further, one of his hands coming up under your shop shirt palming over your breast, his mouth still continuing its assault on your neck. His hands made their way down to your ass, lifting you off his waist and onto the hood of the car, fingers quickly sliding to the button on the front of your pants and undoing it, you couldn’t help but blush as you took in the scene before you; Kazuichi looked a little disheveled, tongue poking out from sharp teeth to lick kiss swollen lips, the color rising high on his cheeks as he made quick work of your pants and panties; winking at you as he slipped them into his pocket. 

“Please Kaz don’t tease me… I need you.”

His hands spread your legs hungrily, eyes taking in your wet sex with a proud look in his eyes, two fingers gently opening you up, the pad of one finger pressing gently into your clit. The contrast of his rough hands and your soft flesh was something you could easily find yourself getting addicted to. You were practically shaking under his touch, his fingers setting a gentle but fast pace inside of you. Your back was arching and you felt your orgasm start to come over your body, pussy tightening around Kazuichi’s fingers, your eyes rolling into the back of your head just as his hand wrapped around your throat, constricting your airflow in a way that only heightened the pleasure that was coursing through your veins. 

“Look at you (y/n), what a good girl coming apart on daddy’s fingers like that, just wait until I get my cock inside of you.”

The words were practically a growl, it tickled the lust drowned part of your brain just enough to full send you over the edge with a breathy cry of his name, your throat working around his large hand. Kazuichi to his credit worked you through your orgasm, only removing his fingers once you started to whine in overstimulation. Moaning loudly at your flavor, he sucked your cum off his fingers like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Without hesitation you spread you legs wider for him, a silent plea that you wanted more. The hand on your throat lifted, swinging back in a slap that made you moan loudly, the pain far overshadowed by the pleasure it gave you. 

“What a little slut, you just came and you already want more, greedy aren’t we (y/n)? Don’t worry I’ll fuck you soon enough. All you’ve got to do is say please.”

His hand gripped your face by your chin, the other hand pulling you down to a fuckable height, smirk holding something devious as your face colored in shame. Did he really expect you to beg for his cock? It seemed as though he did, another slap making its way to the other side of your face, making you more desperate than you would ever admit. 

“Please… please fuck me Daddy, I need to feel you inside me, I need it so bad.”

Your voice was hoarse and weak sounding, the words coming out of your mouth enough to make your blush deepen, and his smirk grow. 

“I just knew you’d be a good girl for me.”

Kazuichi backed away from you, just far enough away to get his clothes off, your eyes immediately darting to his cock that sprung long and thick from his pants. It made your mouth water with want, but you didn’t have the patience to wait any longer than necessary to feel him inside you; sucking his cock would have to wait til later, and you thoroughly hoped there was a later. The feeling of the head of Kazuichi’s cock teasing your entrance was enough to pull you out of your thoughts before they had even really began, a low whine leaving you as he teasingly dragged the tip over your soaking slit;

“No more teasing please… I just want you to fuck me.”

That was all it took, his length filling you in one hard thrust that sent you sliding over the hood of the car you were laid on. Kazuichi moaned out your name, hips starting a pace that was anything but kind, but you couldn’t complain, it felt too good for you to do anything other than moan and enjoy the ride. Your legs wrapped around his hips, the new angle driving his cock even deeper with each thrust. Your hands were dragging rows of nail marks into the skin of his muscled back, mouth sucking on two of his fingers to muffle your noises of pleasure; you never wanted this moment to end, it would be stuck in your mind for the rest of time. Kazuichi pulled his fingers from your mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them back to you.

“You look so good like this, you know that? All fucked out and feeling good because of me. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough of this.”

His hand made a trail of saliva down to your aching clit, spinning slow circles around it, making your pussy clench around his cock, a pleasured grunt coming from Kazuichi’s lips; your tightness only making him fuck into you harder, both hands gripping your hips and using them as leverage to move you up and down in time with his movements. In what felt like an embarrassingly short amount of time, your second orgasm was building in your lower stomach, making your moans even more needy and loud; the desire to cum again overwhelming any sense of composure that was in the back of your mind. 

“Ahh~ fuck Daddy please let me cum… It feels so good, your cock feels so good inside me!”

Kazuichi sped up, hand once again going to your throat. 

“Fuck yeah babygirl cum on this cock!”

It felt as though you got ran over, orgasm tearing through your body with an intensity that made your eyes water, body twitching and trembling with the aftershocks of the pleasure that you felt. Kazuichi was trembling, his hips stuttering as his cock twitched inside of you. The stimulation of it making it feel all the better as his cum filled you to the point of overflowing, feeling some slide down your filled hole and onto the car below you. After a few minutes of bliss, he slowly pulled out, eyes darting to watch his release drip from your body. You sat up, trying to catch your breath and looked at him, holding your arms out and pulling him into a hug, face buried into his chest, taking in the events that had just taken place; wondering if this was just a one-time thing. You heard a sweet chuckle leave his lips. 

“Don’t worry (y/n), I plan on asking you out on a proper date when we’re not covered in sweat and cum. Lets get you cleaned up and then we can go to my place? I wanna spend the rest of our day off together.”

He picked you up easily, helping you clean up and get redressed before getting himself put together again. With a dirty laugh he quickly cleaned off the hood of the car and turned to look at you 

“Next time you make a mess like that on one of our cars, you’re cleaning it up with your tongue.”


End file.
